In various applicative contexts, there exists a need for lighting modules that are capable of being mounted onto a rail with the resulting possibility of making the module slide on the rail without thereby compromising the functionality and safety of the system.
For example, in the case of lighting modules using, as radiation sources, light-emitting diodes (LEDs), it is necessary to take into account the fact that by making the module slide on the rail, the useful life of the electrical contacts of the module can be significantly shortened, and, still due to the sliding, the electrical lines (tracks or wires) of the rail can be subjected to wear, thereby increasing electrical resistance.
These drawbacks can materialize particularly strongly when copper surface finishings of moderate quality are used for these components.
In many cases it is not possible to ensure that multiple contacts disconnect simultaneously and that during sliding, the electrical connection of the circuits supplying/driving the light radiation sources can break from the electrical lines of the rail; and all this has the consequence of possibly risking damaging these circuits.